The Simplest of Plans
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: R; Okumuracest. Warning for drug use/altered states. Rin thinks that this might be his best idea yet.


**Author****'****s**** Note****: **Firstly, as stated in the warning, there's drug use involved, namely a drug that is supposed to work like marijuana. Secondly, this is the cleaned up version of this fic. The raunchier version is on my website, which can be found in my profile. Thanks!

* * *

><p>As he crosses the threshold of Shiemi's supply shop, Rin thinks that this might be his best idea yet. Shiemi is a genius herbalist; if she can't recommend something, it's a lost cause.<p>

"Rin!" Shiemi exclaims, hugging him tightly as he enters.

Rin returns the hug warmly, grinning. "Hey, Shiemi. How's it going?"

Shiemi releases Rin from her embrace, turning to walk toward the shop's front desk. Her wooden shoes clack noisily across the bare floor. "Everything's great," she responds. "I couldn't be any happier."

Shiemi's smile could have powered half of Tokyo as she rummages through a set of supply cabinets. Rin can't help but smile along with her.

"So did you find something that could help me?" Rin says, leaning on Shiemi's counter nonchalantly.

"It took me a little while," Shiemi starts, pulling out a jar filled with earthy green flakes. Rin eyes it; if it weren't coming from Shiemi, he might have mistaken it for thyme or some other cooking herb. The contents of the jar rustle together as Shiemi shakes it. "Greenman helped me find the perfect thing."

"What is it?" Rin asks, plucking the fat jar from Shiemi's grasp.

"It's sivata, found in places where the barrier between Assiah and Gehenna are thin. It's mildly relaxing."

"Sweet," Rin says, eyes lighting up. He stuffs the jar into his pocket. "Thanks Shiemi, you're the best."

Rin is halfway out the door when Shiemi calls out to him to wait. He turns back around. "Huh, what?"

She trots up next to him and hands him a small box. He scans the front, then the back of the box. "Double chocolate peanut butter brownie mix?"

"Mhm! I almost forgot to mention it, but sivata is super potent and tastes terrible by itself. You have to mix it with something." She gestures to the brownie mix. "I think Yukio would like these."

Rin thanks Shiemi again and tucks the box under his arm. He's never made brownies before but there are instructions on the back and he can read just fine, so how hard could it be?

* * *

><p>It takes Rin 45 minutes – start to finish – to bake up the batch of brownies Shiemi gave him. He still has half a jar of sivata left despite how much mix there was, so he puts it in the pantry, behind the industrial sized bags of rice. He'll know exactly where it is if he needs it again.<p>

If he's timed it correctly, Yukio should be back from his latest mission now. They've been sending him on so many lately that even Rin doesn't get to tag along on each one. Outwardly, Yukio takes it in stride – the increased number of missions doesn't stop him from doing his own homework, crafting lesson plans, or taking time out to chastise Rin for his slacker behavior, but Rin knows Yukio better than anyone. He can see that his little brother is barreling head first down a path to burnout.

So, as the big brother, he needs to make sure that doesn't happen.

Rin figures Yukio won't eat sixteen brownies, which is how many the mix turned out to yield, so Rin puts four on a plate and stores the rest in the refrigerator. He carries the plate back to their dorm, and greets Yukio, who is hanging up his overcoat in the closet. Awesome timing.

"Welcome back," Rin says, presenting the plate to his brother when he turns to face him. "I made some brownies. The double chocolate peanut butter kind."

Yukio graces Rin with a tired smile. He's not sure how Rin manages to pull off the thoughtfully absentminded thing he does so well, but he is always grateful for his consideration. Truthfully, he can't get enough of Rin's attention, even when it's not the good kind. "Thank you, nii-san, but I'm not really in the mood for food right now."

"Come on, just one?" Rin presses, following Yukio around the small room to stand in front of him when he sits on his bed. Yukio loosens his tie from around his throat and looks up at Rin and the plate. Rin is pulling his puppy dog face, the one makes Yukio give in time and time again. The brownies look good too, he notes. He sighs.

"Alright, just one," Yukio responds, reaching up to take a brownie from the platter. He takes a bite out the brownie, then a second one. He swallows and remarks, "This is great, nii-san."

"I know." Rin grins and flops down next to Yukio on his bed before setting the plate aside. "So how did it go?"

Yukio stuffs the last of the first brownie in his mouth, and then reaches across Rin for a second one. He's hungrier than he thought. "We got all but one of the demons. Somehow it managed to break through our ranks and escape, but I'm certain it's too weak to evade us for long."

Rin makes an affirmative noise in response, leaning back on his hands. He stares up at the ceiling, watching Yukio from the corner of his eye. Yukio finishes getting undressed beside him, trading trousers and a button-up for shorts and a tee. He crosses the room to toss his clothes into a hamper.

Mid-stride, Yukio stops and shakes his head. He brings one hand to his face, stares at it, and then shakes his head again.

"You okay, Yukio?"

"I'm fine. Everything just seems a little fuzzy," he says. Yukio puts the clothes in his basket and two steps towards the bed later he collides with a solid warmth. He looks up.

"Rin, what? Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?"

"You almost fell over just now, so I caught you," Rin says with a laugh. Rin's voice seems softer than usual, and so Yukio has to stare at his mouth to make sure he hears the right words. "It's probably the relaxer in the brownies taking effect. You've been so damned uptight lately; I got Shiemi to give me something to help you out."

Yukio pulls away from Rin's embrace but keeps his hands on his brother's arms for balance. "You put something in the brownies?"

"Uh, yeah…," Rin replies sheepishly, waiting for the blast from the nuclear meltdown that Yukio is going to have in 3… 2… 1…

All Yukio can get out in response is a simple, "Oh." Then, "I think I need to lie down, nii-san."

As Rin leads Yukio over to his bed, all he can think of is that he's going to really, really owe Shiemi one. The sivata, or whatever it's named, is working beautifully. The lines of tension usually running through Yukio's shoulders have smoothed out. Even the usually grim set of Yukio's lips has faded. Yukio should feel great once it wears off.

He just hopes Yukio doesn't ride him too hard about it.

As soon as Rin sets Yukio on the bed, Yukio pulls him down with him, snuggling close. The plate of brownies clatters to the floor. Rin makes a surprised noise as Yukio says, "Remember when we used to sleep in the same bed?"

Rin nods, looking down at his brother. "Yeah."

"Me too."

Suddenly, Rin isn't certain the brownies were the best idea. He's not sure what to do with the handful of little brother draped across him and cuddling him, of all things. He hasn't had to hold Yukio like this in years; they both grew up, and Yukio seemed to stop having the night terrors that kept them sharing beds more nights than not. Not to mention that if he still shared a bed with Yukio, there'd be no way he could hide the effect his little brother has on him.

Still, right now, Yukio is warm next to him, his breathing slow and easy. Each puff of breath from Yukio tickles his neck, and Yukio's arm is heavy across his torso. One of Yukio's legs rests on top of his, thigh pressed against his crotch. He tries to inch away, just as a test, and Yukio's grip tightens.

"Stay here," Yukio murmurs softly, burying his face deeper in the crook of Rin's neck. That makes Rin's heart race. "If you're here, you can't be out there making messes for me to clean up."

"Still not relaxed enough to not think of keeping me in check," Rin snorts with mock annoyance. "Besides, my messes aren't _that_ bad."

Yukio shifts as if to get closer to Rin, and Rin determinedly thinks about something other than the way Yukio is glued to him. "No, nii-san, but," Yukio starts, then sighs. "If you're taken away from me, then who will I have?"

That stuns Rin into a brief silence. Sure, whenever things get down to the wire, Yukio starts going off about how he needs to protect him, but. Rin blows out a breath and ruffles Yukio's hair with his free hand in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'll always be around, Yukio. Don't worry about me," he says with a grin.

"Prove it."

Now _that_ makes Rin raise an eyebrow. "How am I supposed-"

Yukio's lips meet Rin's awkwardly mid-sentence, as Rin is turning his head. It's not a real kiss, more on his cheek than his mouth, but the intent is obvious. For a moment Rin is completely still, all of the panicking happening in his mind. He suddenly has a million questions for Yukio, but the only one that comes out is, "How long?"

Yukio's lips are soft as they move against his skin, sending a shiver down Rin's spine. "Forever."

Rin sits up abruptly, forcing Yukio's arm off of his chest. He pinches his cheeks. Yukio can't possibly be saying what Rin thinks he's saying. An admission like this is one that comes straight out of Rin's - really naughty - dreams, and dreams like that just don't come true. Except that when he spares a glance at Yukio, the open adoration glittering behind his glasses is enough to steal Rin's breath away. But Yukio's under the influence of Shiemi's sivata. He can't take him seriously right now.

"I know you're not serious Yukio, so I'm just, uh, gonna let the brownies get out of your system, okay?" Rin says as he stands. He takes a step back from the bed just as Yukio frowns.

"I knew it."

Crap. He didn't even think of how Yukio would look at this. Rin quickly backpedals. "No, it's not like that, I mean, I'm not leaving you, it's just that -"

Yukio cuts him off. If Rin weren't in hot water, he would find the pout on Yukio's lips to be adorable. Sexy, even. God, he was doomed.

"You just don't want me. To kiss me. Like that."

"No, it's not that either!" Rin exclaims, climbing back on the bed to grasp his brother by the shoulders. "Damnit, Yukio, I - you have no idea!"

Rin kisses Yukio then, because he's too frustrated to get his point across any other way. Yukio kisses back immediately, desperately, his hands pressed open-palmed to Rin's chest. Rin feels like he's drowning; Yukio has taken control of the kiss, biting and sucking at Rin's lips hungrily. Rin breaks away breathlessly.

Rin is harder right now than he's ever been in his life. "You get it now?" He says. There's no bite behind Rin's words, just relief. Relief that Yukio feels the same, even if it took drugging him to get him to admit it. Relief that he doesn't have to hide his feelings any more.

"I get it," Yukio says, leaning forward to press his forehead to Rin's.

* * *

><p>The next day, Rin can't avoid the stern talking to he gets from Yukio. Yukio makes him promises to not ask Shiemi for any more remedies, no matter how stressed out Rin thinks he is. Yukio doesn't mention at all what they did, which makes Rin think that maybe it was a mistake after all.<p>

It isn't until later, when they're walking side by side towards the cram school training room that Rin knows that it wasn't just the sivata talking through Yukio. Before they reach the door of the training room, Yukio reaches over and grabs Rin's hand, twining their fingers and squeezing for a brief second. When Rin looks over at Yukio, his little brother just smiles.

And shoves him through the door.

"Get to work!"


End file.
